


Our Forever (One-shots of Malec)

by AlwaysDreaming394



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDreaming394/pseuds/AlwaysDreaming394
Summary: A collection of Malec oneshots from different moments in their life. Mostly based on the TV show characters instead of the book characters.





	1. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Magnus Bane sat in front of his mirror applying the finishing touches to his make-up. He and his Alexander were going out for date night and Magnus was almost done getting ready. They have been together for a year but Magnus still got giddy at the thought of dressing up and showing off his Shadowunter boyfriend.

"MAGNUS!"

At the sound of Alec's horrified voice, Magnus shot up and ran from the bedroom towards the kitchen. He looked wildly around for Alec and found him standing on top of a kitchen counter in his jeans with his bow and arrow drawn. He had an absolutely horrified expression on his face and was standing bare chested. If he hadn't looked so terrified, Magnus would have made a comment about him standing there shirtless but he refrained.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked panicking.

"NO DON'T MOVE MAGNUS! It might get you!"

Magnus frantically looked around him worried there was a demon, "What? What might get me Alec?" Magnus now had blue sparks coming out of his hands ready to fight whatever had Alec standing shirtless on a kitchen counter.

Alec's horrified expression didn't leave his face as he pointed to something near Magnus' right foot. Confused, Magnus didn't see anything besides Alec's oddly discarded shirt and an arrow so he bent down to get a closer look.

"MAGNUS!"

Magnus looked at his boyfriend calmly, "I'm just looking for whatever has you this terrified darling." He then continued to crouch and look at the floor. All he could see was a spider crawling off the shirt and towards his foot.

Confused, he looked between Alec and the spider. That's when he remembered what Alec had said while under the Fearless rune last year. That he "guessed" he was afraid of spiders.

Magnus realized immediately that Alec wasn't guessing last year when he said that. This little spider had his boyfriend perched on the countertop. He tried not to smile but couldn't help it. He was going to milk this and never let Alec forget.

"I'm not seeing anything Alexander. Could you be a little more specific about what I should be looking for? All I can see is your shirt. Is this a game? Should I remove my shirt too?" Magnus smirked to himself and heard Alec move along the kitchen counter.

"IT'S MOVING CLOSER! MAGNUS, IT'S CRAWLING! THE SPIDER!" Alec screamed and continued to balance on top of the counter. If he wasn't a Shadowhunter, Magnus would've been worried that he would either break the counter or fall but Alec had a rune for balance and knew what could and couldn't handle his weight.

"This little guy?" Magnus asked scooping the spider into his hands. He took a step closer to the counter but stopped when Alec screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YES!"

Chuckling Magnus quickly shifted the spider to one hand and snapped with his other making it disappear. He showed his hands to Alec and wiggled his fingers to prove it wasn't there anymore.

"It's all gone, darling. You can come down from there," Magnus said trying to hold in his smile.

Alec regarded him with a look of disbelief, "You're certain it's gone?"

Magnus stepped closer to the counter and extended his hand, "I promise."

Without taking Magnus' hand, Alec jumped off the counter and hesitantly walked towards his shirt. He put down his bow and used an arrow to pick up his shirt and move it to the garbage. After successfully discarding his shirt, Alec turned to Magnus and blushed.

"Thank you," he mumbled and looked down at his shoes.

Magnus smiled at the sight of him and moved to hug him, "Anytime Alexander. I promise I will always be here to protect you, the demon slaying fearless Shadowhunter, from the great horrific spiders of the world." He almost got the last part out without fully laughing.

Alec pushed Magnus away, "It's not funny!"

Magnus smirked at him, "It is a little bit Alexander. You were perched on the kitchen counter and even threw away a shirt because of an itty bitty spider."

Alec crossed his arms and walked away into the bedroom. Most likely to get a new shirt. Magnus sighed and followed him. Magnus leaned against the door frame while he watched Alec search for a new shirt. He emerged from the closet in one of his sweaters.

"Back to a sweater I see?" Magnus said teasingly.

Alec glared at Magnus, "Well seeing as that was one of my only clean t-shirts that monster crawled on, yes."

Magnus chuckled and put an arm around Alec's waist, "You are something else Alexander."

Alec just rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. Magnus followed after him starting to get concerned Alec was mad at him.

"Darling, you're not mad at me are you?" Magnus hesitantly asked trying to keep.

Alec turned and looked surprised at Magnus, "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

Magnus hung his head, "Because I laughed."

Walking over to Magnus, Alec put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not mad at you. I was just embarrassed. I don't like looking weak." Alec blushed at that and Magnus smiled.

"You could never look weak. And you don't have to hide your fears from me Alexander. Everyone is afraid of something." Magnus said placing a hand on his cheek.

Alec shrugged, "I guess. I'm a Shadowhunter though, we're meant to be fearless."

"And you are fearless love," Magnus said kissing him and Alec blushed into the kiss.

Alec then pulled back to grab their coats. After they both put them on, Magnus turned to face him and started to hum as they walked out the apartment.

While they were walking down the street, holding hands, Magnus started to sing.

"The itsy, bitsy spider, went up the water spout,"

Alec turned to him in horror, "MAGNUS!"

Magnus got one look of Alec's face and started hysterically laughing, "I'm sorry darling, I couldn't resist. You're too cute when you think there's a spider."

Alec grumbled and tried to pull his hand out of Magnus' but he held him there.

"See, adorable." Magnus commented on Alec's scowl and blush pecking him on the cheek.

"It's not funny Mags, they might as well be little demons. Then my bow and arrow would work on them!" Alec said grumpily and continuing to walk pulling Magnus along with him.

"Is that why there was an arrow on the floor? Did you try to shoot the spider?" Magnus said looking to Alec shocked but Alec just stared ahead.

Magnus shook his head, "I love you Alexander."

Alec looked confused, "Why because I tried to shoot a spider?"

Magnus chuckled, "Nope, well partially. I love you just because you're you."

"Thanks," Alec said blushing and looking down, "And I guess I should thank you for getting rid of that…thing."

"I promise to banish any other spider that dares to frighten my dear Alexander," Magnus said with a smile and Alec looked at him with a smile.

"I love you," Alec said and kissed him quickly before continuing their walk to dinner.

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Alec broke it.

"Hey Mags?"

"Yes Alexander?"

"Can you really just banish all the spiders? Save us a repeat of before?" Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled, "If only I could but alas, I can't without ruining the entire food chain. You'll have to settle for me banishing any that cross your path. Deal?"

"Fine," Alec sighed.

"Plus, if every time you see one you remove your shirt, I might just have to let a few into the loft."

Alec raised an eyebrow and narrowed his blue eyes, "It was only because that thing was on my shirt. I don't just take off my shirts for fun."

"But you should," Magnus said winking at Alec causing his boyfriend to blush once again.

"Magnus!" Alec said with the blush still on full display making him completely irresistible.

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec into a kiss. He could feel Alec smile against his lips. When they broke apart both were staring at each with expressions of complete love.

"I love you Alexander Lightwood," Magnus leaning his forehead against Alec's.

Alec blushed and smiled, looking deep into Magnus' beautiful gold-green eyes.

"I love you too, Magnus Bane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my little collection of Malec oneshots! Please let me know anything you'd like to see and I'd be more than happy to try to write your ideas into a oneshot! Enjoy :)


	2. I Told You So

Alec Lightwood was on the floor in the training room of the Institute. This morning, he thought training with his parabatai was a great idea. He saw it as an opportunity to get in a good workout since he had missed training the past few days due to a healing demon wound on his back, but now, he was just sore and in pain. Everything ached. Both Alec and Jace had been injured in a demon hunt a few days ago and were still trying to fully heal. Jace's wound had only been a small sting on his arm so he was practically back to normal and not in nearly as much pain as Alec. But, them being who they are, they didn't hold back during training and trained as hard as they could. Now, Alec's back felt like it was on fire.

Jace grimaced as he sat up, "Damn, Alec. That killed me."

"You and me both," Alec grumbled and stayed flat on the floor. He was on his stomach because his back was aching. He vaguely remembered Magnus warning him this morning to take it easy because of the healing, but clearly Alec had ignored the warning and was paying the price for it. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to hide the soreness from Magnus.

When Alec's phone started to ring, he groaned as he twisted to reach for his phone on the floor next to him. He winced as he twisted his back the wrong way.

"You might wanna get that," Jace called out unhelpfully.

Alec rolled his eyes and reached further to grab his phone. He didn't look at the contact before answering.

He swallowed and grunted out, "Hello?"

"Alexander? What's wrong, are you okay?" the silky voice of his concerned boyfriend called through the phone.

Alec silently cursed to himself because he knew Magnus was now worrying that he was seriously injured or something. He knew he should've tried to keep his voice steady when he answered.

"Magnus, relax. I'm fine, just sore." Alec muttered straining to sit up and grunting into the phone.

"You don't sound fine, darling. I'm on my way over." Magnus said firmly.

Alec sat up immediately at that and then winced, lying back down again, "No! That's not necessary. Seriously, it's not the first time I've been sore."

Jace yelled out, "And it won't be the last time! As long as I'm here to kick your butt!"

Alec turned and glared at him but Jace just smirked and winked.

"Was that Blondie? Aren't you two supposed to be taking it easy after those demon wounds?" Magnus remarked.

Alec sighed, "Magnus, we did take it easy. I promise I'm fine, don't come to the Institute, I'll be home in a half hour."

Suddenly, the doors to the training room burst open. Alec stared in shock. There was no need for Magnus to respond because he stood before Alec with his cellphone raised to his ear and a look the screamed I told you so. He was dressed in a tight pair of blue leather pants with a silver sparkly tank top and a blazer with glitter threading. He had his hair spiked and adorned with glitter and wore very little actual make up. Alec slowly lowered his phone and smiled sheepishly from the floor.

Jace stood up and made his way towards the door, "Well, that's my cue, I think Clary misses me so I should get going." He leaned in to whisper to Alec, "Well, it was nice training with you. You've been a great parabatai, I'll always remember you." How Jace could always be sarcastic, Alec would never know. He settled for rolling his eyes and flipping him off as Jace stepped around Magnus. He smiled and waved at Magnus who simply glared.

Once Jace was gone, Magnus stepped fully into the training room and shut the doors behind him. He walked over to where Alec was sprawled on the floor and stood over him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, Mags. You look amazing today," Alec smiled and blushed up at the looming figure above him. He had to crane his neck to see Magnus and it was a rather uncomfortable position.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, darling. Come on, stand up and give me a proper greeting." Magnus said with a smirk as Alec paled.

Alec took a deep breath and went to sit up but an agonizing pain shot through his back, right where the demon wound had been. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain but Magnus had caught the look of pain in Alec's blue eyes.

Sighing Magnus uncrossed his arms and knelt next to Alec's face, "Ready to admit that you're not invincible and still healing?"

Alec scowled and attempted to roll onto his back, letting out a small yelp of pain. He glanced to Magnus with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I should've taken it easy."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Alec looked at him knowing where this conversation was going, "You're really going to make me say it?"

Magnus grinned at his boyfriend.

"You were right and I was wrong." Alec mumbled grumpily.

"Ahhh, that's the sentence." Magnus smiled and leaned down to give Alec a kiss, "It's good to see you Alexander. Now tell me, where does it hurt?"

Alec glanced up at Magnus, "Why?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, letting blue sparks dance along his fingertips, "So I can fix it."

"Magnus, you really don't have to, it's my own fault. You shouldn't waste your energy on me." Alec argued.

Instead of responding, Magnus stood up and moved to stand over Alec's back. He knelt down and essentially straddled Alec causing the Shadowhunter to flinch and blush a deep red.

"Magnus!"

"Relax, Alexander. I'm just going to give your back a massage." Magnus as he started to massage Alec's back.

Alec let out a sigh in relief as Magnus literally worked his magic on his back. He felt the soreness leaving his body. Alec began to relax as his muscles relaxed and he felt his eyes slowly begin to close. He was exhausted and the massage was lulling him to sleep. It wasn't until he felt someone playing with his hair that he realized Magnus was no longer sitting on him and massaging him. Alec snapped his eyes open to find Magnus now seated on the floor holding Alec's head in his lap, running his fingers soothingly through his hair. Alec had shifted during his nap to lay on his side. He realized he felt no pain in his back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep," Alec stifled a yawn and blushed but didn't move to sit up.

"It's okay. You looked exhausted so I thought I'd let you take a quick nap." Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec.

Alec smiled up at his boyfriend, "You're perfect. I will never know what I did to deserve you."

Magnus chuckled, "I ask myself that every day. How's the back now?"

Alec sat up completely and stretched out, feeling satisfied when his back cracked with no pain.

"Feels so good. Thank you, Magnus. You know you don't have to heal me every time I'm sore, right?" Alec smirked at his boyfriend.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't have to, because if it was a demand I may have to start charging you."

Alec widened his eyes but Magnus laughed and reassured him, "But I happen to have a soft spot for sexy Shadowhunters with messy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes." Magnus winked at him.

Alec blushed a deep red, never getting used to Magnus' compliments.

"So, you're not mad I didn't listen when you said take it easy during training?" Alec asked biting his lip nervously.

"Of course not. That'd just be silly. Plus, I think it has been proven that I told you so" Magnus teased and Alec stuck his tongue out him causing the two to laugh.

Magnus then stood up and extended a hand to Alec, "Now, come on. I'm starving I was on my way here to take you to lunch."

Taking Magnus' hand, Alec stood up, "Food sounds delicious. I'm so hungry."

Together, Magnus and Alec walked hand in hand towards the training room door. But Magnus stopped short before opening the doors. Alec looked to him confused.

"You never gave me a proper hello, darling." Magnus fake pouted.

Alec, in a moment of boldness, pulled Magnus close to him and kissed him passionately. Alec moved to tangle his hands in Magnus' hair when Magnus pulled back from the kiss leaving them both breathless and flushed.

"Now, that was the hello I imagined. But I did not spend time perfecting my hair for you to ruin it before we even get lunch. We'll pick this up later," Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand in his again and pulling him out of the training room. Alec smiled and allowed his boyfriend to guide him through the twists and turns of the Institute but quickly realized he was still sweaty from training.

"Magnus, wait! I should probably shower first, I'm still sweaty and smell from training." Alec said stopping them outside his old room.

Magnus nodded and wrinkled his nose, "So that's what I've been smelling! I thought maybe the Institute had a rodent issue."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha. I think I still have some clean clothes in here. I'll be fast, I promise."

The couple then walked into Alec's old room. While Alec took a quick shower, Magnus sorted through the closet for an outfit for his boyfriend. He sighed as he discovered only sweaters with holes in them.

Alec came out of the bathroom in only his boxers while towel drying his hair. Magnus observed him as he walked about shirtless. He would never get tired of checking Alec out when he wasn't paying attention. Alec walked to the dresser first and grabs jeans that are in there and moves to stand next to Magnus by the closet.

"Quit staring" Alec said to Magnus after he caught him ogling at him.

"Never! If I want to stare and check out my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend, I will. And with a body like that, you still prefer to wear these drab sweaters!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec chuckled, "I love my sweaters." Alec grabbed the first one and pulled it on. It's dark blue and very plain. "Now, come on. I'm starving. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Taki's," Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand guiding him out of the room.

"Taki's sounds perfect." Alec agreed and smiled as he and Magnus walked hand in hand through the streets of New York. They could easily portal or take a taxi but there's something special about walking with the love of your life. Alec realized how lucky he is to have found his way back to Magnus. He was confident that no matter what happened in the future, they would always find their way back to each other.

Out of the blue during their walk to Taki's, Alec blurted out, "I love you so much Magnus."

Magnus turned to Alec surprised at his random declaration of love but delighted, "I love you so much too Alexander." The Shadowhunter never seized to amaze Magnus and he wouldn't have it any other way. Every day with Alec was exciting and Magnus wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my little collection of Malec oneshots! Please let me know anything you'd like to see and I'd be more than happy to try to write your ideas into a oneshot! Enjoy :)


	3. Designer Clothes and Shopping

"Alexander!" Magnus called out when he entered their apartment, "Honey, I'm home!"

Magnus frowned when he got no response. He dropped his coat onto the couch and walked throughout the apartment, Alec was no where to be found. Magnus started to get worried when he checked the last place, his bedroom, but sighed with relief after entering the room. On the bed was a note from Alec.

Picking up the note, Magnus read it over. It said: Magnus, come to our spot in Central Park. Love you, Alec. That was weird, was it an anniversary that Magnus had forgotten? Shrugging, he went back to the living room, picked up his coat and portalled to Central Park with thoughts of Alec. Yes, he could've walked or taken the subway but what good was it having magic if he didn't use it?

When Magnus exited the portal, his breath caught in his throat. Their spot was a secluded area with a single bench surrounded completely by trees. Normally, that was all there was in their spot, but tonight it looked completely different. Twinkling lights hung from the trees, the bench was covered with flowers, soft music was playing, the grass was covered with multiple blankets, pillows, and a basket.

Standing in the middle, was Alec dressed up in a shirt with a blazer over it and skinny jeans. Magnus met his boyfriends eyes with shock.

"Alexander, did you do all of this?" He asked through a shaky breath.

Alec blushed and nodded, "I know I've been really busy lately and that we haven't had a lot of time for the two of us so I wanted to make it up to you."

Magnus continued to stare in awe, "You did this for me?"

"Is it too much? Do you hate it?" Alec nervously asked.

Magnus closed the distance between them and put his arms around Alec's waist, "It's perfect. I love it."

Alec smiled and leaned into a kiss. The kiss was filled with so much love and affection. The two of them fit together perfectly and there was no better place than being in the other's arms.

When they separated, Magnus whispered, "Alexander?"

"Hm?"

"Is that a designer jacket I see you wearing?" Magnus smirked as he saw the blush creeping up on the boy's cheeks while he nodded, "You did not?!"

Alec smiled but looked down self consciously, "Izzy helped. I wanted to surprise you. You told me I needed at least one designer jacket, so here it is," Alec put his arms out to the side to show it off.

Magnus beamed at his sexy Shadowhunter, "You look incredibly sexy, darling. Let me guess, it's Hugo Boss?"

Alec stared at him, "You can guess that by just looking at it?"

"Of course I can." Magnus snorted and played with the collar of the jacket, "What kind of fashion guru would I be if I couldn't?"

Alec simply chuckled and grabbed Magnus' hand guiding him towards the blanket and pillows. The couple sat down and Alec opened the basket and started handing out dessert foods.

"Did you only pack dessert?" Magnus asked with an amused tone.

"Yupp. And," Alec paused as he reached into the basket and pulled out two drink containers, "martinis!"

Magnus chuckled and took one of the containers, "My favorite! Martinis go with everything."

The two then ate their desserts and discussed their days. Alec had training and then a simple demon hunt. It was pretty boring so he didn't have much to say. Magnus on the other hand had a handful of annoying clients who clearly didn't understand what a warlock could and couldn't do. After a bit, all of the food was gone and the couple had lied down to cuddle and enjoy the serenity of the moment.

"Thank you, Alexander. You truly are one of a kind. Before you, no one ever gave me gifts or did these nice gestures for me without expecting something in return." Magnus said.

Alec turned to Magnus in surprise, "That's so messed up, I'm sorry."

Magnus chuckled, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, quite the contrary."

"I know, it's just, you don't deserve that. You're the most amazing person I have ever met and you deserve the world." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand he was holding.

Magnus smiled lovingly, "As do you, my love." Magnus leaned over and lightly kissed Alec, who smiled into the kiss.

As they cuddled, Magnus couldn't but smile to himself at how far they have come. Whenever they were together, they were drawn to each other and always made sure to be touching each other, even it was by simply sitting side by side. They were utterly and completely in love.

"I would like you to know Alexander, that we have officially become that couple." Magnus smirked at his boyfriend.

Alec smiled back, "We have, haven't we?"

"Indeed. Oh and one more thing," Magnus said.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Magnus?"

"We are going out tomorrow to buy you more designer clothes. You look absolutely gorgeous in them." Magnus grinned.

Alec groaned, "I should've known this would happen! We are not going shopping."

Magnus pouted and gave Alec puppy dog eyes, "Please Alexander?"

"No," Alec said sternly.

Magnus cuddled closer to Alec, "I love you so so much."

"I love you too," Alec said placing a kiss on Magnus' forehead, "But I'm still not going shopping. I hate shopping."

"Whatever you say," Magnus said and what Alec couldn't see was that Magnus was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The next day Alec found himself scowling being dragged from store to store in a mall. Magnus had insisted they were going out for lunch but had been tricked into a trip to the mall with Magnus and Izzy.

"I don't understand why we need to go into another store," Alec grumbled from where he walked behind them.

Izzy turned and rolled her eyes, "Don't scowl Alec. It's not very becoming on you."

Alec groaned and continued to follow them. Magnus had managed to force him to buy a few new shirts and nicer sweaters.

"Can we get lunch now? This was supposed to be a date." Alec whined and gave Izzy a pointed look.

"Of course we can, darling." Magnus said smiling at Alec. "Izzy, would you mind if we went on our date now?"

Izzy smiled at Magnus, "Sure thing! I have some stuff to do at the Institute anyways. Make sure grumpy cat over here smiles. He should be grateful we put some color into his wardrobe."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Bye Izzy." Izzy simply laughed and walked off carrying an insane amount of bags with her.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him towards the food court snapping his fingers to send their bags of clothes back to their apartment. They got food and found a quiet secluded table.

"Did you have any fun today Alexander?" Magnus asked trying not to let the worry show.

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and saw how unsure he was feeling so he reached across the table and took one of his hands.

"I still hate shopping but I will say you made it somewhat enjoyable," Alec smirked.

Magnus beamed, "I'll take that as a success on my part!"

Alec shook his head at his enthusiastic boyfriend, "You are amazing, you know that?"

Magnus grinned, "I prefer the term marvelous."

"And so modest too." Alec rolled his eyes, "But really, today was worth it to see you so happy. You light up when you shop and I like seeing you and Izzy get along. Sorry if I was a grumpy cat."

Magnus chuckled, "You're an adorable grumpy cat. And I could be persuaded to forgive you," he winked.

Alec blushed and raised an eyebrow, "You could?"

"Mhmm," Magnus hummed and leaned in to briefly kiss Alec across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my little collection of Malec oneshots! Please let me know anything you'd like to see and I'd be more than happy to try to write your ideas into a oneshot! Enjoy :)


	4. Alec's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know parts of this may seem a bit OOC but I hope you still enjoy it! Let me know :)

Alec stood in front of the Institute waiting for the others to hurry up and be ready. He fidgeted with his leather jacket and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Somehow, Magnus and Izzy had convinced him it would be a fun idea to go to Pandemonium tonight for his birthday, no demon hunting allowed, even though his birthday wasn't until the next day. Apparently Magnus had something much simpler planned for his actual birthday and Alec was extremely grateful for that, he hated his birthday. Alec was very hesitant to agree because he really did not like being surrounded by so many people but he didn't want to upset Izzy. Izzy even managed to pick out Alec's outfit which is why he now stood outside in a tight v-neck t-shirt, a leather jacket and pair of skinny jeans that Alec felt were way too tight but Izzy had insisted were perfect.

He started to run his hands through his hair, which Izzy had attempted to style, when Izzy and Jace came out of the Institute.

"About time," Alec mumbled when they finally reached him. That's also when he noticed Magnus wasn't there. "Wait, where's Magnus?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Relax, he's meeting us there with Simon and Clary. Now come on," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street, "and stop messing with your hair!"

Jace snorted in amusement and Alec sent him a glare.

"Sorry, bro. You shouldn't have let her dress you in the first place." Jace supplied unhelpfully causing Alec to roll his eyes at his parabatai.

"Let's go. We're already gonna be late." Alec grumbled and started walking towards Pandemonium.

MALECMALECMALEC

When Alec, Jace and Izzy got to Pandemonium, Magnus, Clary and Simon were already waiting outside for them. Alec paid no attention to Clary or Simon, eyes immediately drawn to his boyfriend who had went all out for his outfit tonight. Magnus was wearing really tight leather pants, that left little to the imagination and had a sparkle to them. His hair was done up in its usual spikes adorned with glitter and purple streaks that matched the sheer purple shirt he was wearing under a silver sparkly vest. Magnus wore his boots that had spikes and a small heel on them. His fingers were covered in their usual rings and he had necklaces that hung on his bare chest where his shirt was unbuttoned about halfway. His green-gold eyes were outlined by shimmering black eyeliner and a smoky eye shadow that also contained glitter making his eyes pop. Alec felt breathless looking at his beautiful boyfriend because no matter how long they've been together, he still takes his breath away.

Magnus leaned casually against the wall, inspecting his nail polish when Alec and the other two arrived. Sensing Alec's presence, he snapped his head up and zeroed in on his boyfriend, crossing the distance between them in an instant. He pulled Alec towards him in a kiss of greeting and then leaned back to smile at him.

"You look incredible." Magnus complimented Alec causing the Shadowhunter to blush.

"Thanks, so do you. You are absolutely beautiful," Alec smiled shyly at Magnus.

Izzy came up to them wrapping an arm around each other them, "Alright lovebirds, save that for inside! It's time to party!"

Alec and Magnus exchanged an amused glance before allowing themselves to be pulled inside by Izzy. Pandemonium looked as it always did: crowded, dark, strobe lights, and tons of people dancing extremely close together while others sat at tables drinking the night away.

Izzy pulled them to a table where Clary, Jace and Simon were waiting already with a tray full of shots. Once everyone was seated at the table, Jace grabbed a shot and held it up.

"To no demons tonight and Alec!" He exclaimed and the others rolled their eyes but picked up a shot nonetheless and toasted to a night of just being regular people at a club.

After one too many drinks, Alec found himself starting to actually enjoy the night out at a club. Who knew that all it would take was a few drinks.

"Maaaagnuuuus," Alec attempted to whisper leaning in close to his boyfriend grabbing his face between his hands, "You're so magical. You know that? I love you and your magnificent magicalness. I love the way you sparkle."

Magnus chuckled at how lovey and touchy Alec got when he was drunk, "Thank you Alexander, I love you too." Magnus said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Come dance with me! I want everyone to know that you're my boyfriend and they can keep their paws off. Only I'm allowed to touch Magnus Babe." Alec said trying to look serious while pulling Magnus by the arm onto the dance floor.

"Did you just call me Magnus Babe?" Magnus asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

Alec nodded, a little too forcefully because he quickly lost his balance but Magnus caught him before he could fall. "Yupp," Alec continued to say, "That's because you're a babe. But shhhhh, only Izzy knows about that nickname." Alec sloppily brought a hand up to cover Magnus' lips.

Magnus knew he shouldn't be laughing but he couldn't help it. Alec was absolutely adorable when he was drunk. Magnus thought he should probably take Alec home but then Alec did something that completely surprised him. Alec had pulled Magnus extraordinarily close by the belt loops and immediately started dancing with him in the middle of the crowd of people. No one spared them a second glance, they were all too caught up in their partners but Magnus knew Alec would be mortified if he was sober.

Before Magnus could do anything, Izzy came dancing over dragging poor Simon along behind her. He looked like a lovesick puppy just staring at her.

Izzy squealed, "Magnus! He's actually dancing! I'm going to take a video!"

Magnus snapped his fingers causing Izzy's phone to fly out of her hand and into his, "No way. You will not be videoing my boyfriend and I dancing. Besides, I should probably take Alexander home, he's a bit drunk."

Just then Alec stopped dancing and swung an arm around Izzy, kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"My baby sister! I love you so so much Izzy!" He then leaned in for another attempted whisper, "And did you see me, Iz? I was dancing with Magnus Babe! Can you believe it? Gosh I love him, he's sooooo sexy." Alec sighed lovingly and Izzy burst laughing.

"Oh Alec, you are one of kind big brother."

Alec smiled his lopsided smile at her and puffed up his chest proudly. Magnus then slid an arm around his waist and patted his chest, "Alright, Alexander. What do you say we go home?"

"Home. Our home?" Alec asked giddily.

Magnus nodded, "Yupp, our home."

"I love that it's our home. Magnus Babe and I share a home. Because he's my magical boyfriend. And he loves me."

Magnus chuckled, "Yes, I do Alexander."

Izzy smirked, "Wait till Alec hears how much of a sap he is when he's drunk."

Rolling his eyes, Magnus guided Alec off the dance floor over to the booth so they could retrieve their jackets. When they got there, Jace and Clary were sitting there.

"Jace! My parabatai! My brother!" Alec stumbled over to pull Jace into an enthusiastic hug.

"Alec!" Jace hugged him back getting teary eyed, "I love you man." Apparently, Jace could be an emotional drunk.

"Love you too! You always have my back, you're the best parabatai there ever was. But, I'm sorry I can't love you like I love Magnus. He has my heart Jace." Alec said seriously and Magnus snickered enjoying the drunk duo way too much.

"It's alright, bro. You know I love Clary that way. That's why we are parabatai." Jace said wiping at a tear in his eye.

"Parabati forever!" Alec cheered. "Now, I gotta go Jace. I'm going back to my home. The one I have with my love the Magnificent Magnus Babe."

Alec then turned to Magnus and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He smiled goofily when he pulled back, "I'm ready to go home."

Magnus nodded quickly saying bye to Clary and Jace before leading Alec outside to portal back to the loft.

When they stepped out of the portal, Alec was wobbly on his feet and immediately felt like he was going to be sick. He ran to the bathroom quickly, Magnus close behind.

"I'm so sorry, Alexander. I should've known a portal would make you sick." Magnus called from outside the bathroom door.

Magnus waited patiently for Alec to be done before helping the young Shadowhunter to the bedroom. They both changed into their pj's and cuddled under the covers.

Alec was resting his head on Magnus' chest as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Magnus. Thank you for being the best boyfriend there ever was. I still don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as amazing and wonderful as you but I plan to make the most of it and prove to you everyday that I'm worthy of your love." Alec whispered as his eyes started to droop in exhaustion.

Magnus' heart fluttered at that. Could Alec really think he didn't deserve him?

"Alexander, darling, you deserve the world. Now go to sleep." Magnus gently whispered.

"Okay," Alec mumbled.

"I love you Alexander and happy birthday." Magnus quietly said.

"Thank you Magnus, love you too." Alec barely got the sentence out before he was sound asleep.

MALECMALECMALEC

The next morning Alec groaned as he tightened his grip on Magnus. He had a pounding headache and never wanted to leave the comfort of the bed and face the reality that he probably was very embarrassing last night.

"Good morning, birthday boy," Magnus said in a wide awake voice. He had been awake for a few minutes and knew Alec was going to be hungover.

"Don't remind me," Alec mumbled burying his face deeper into Magnus' side.

Magnus simply chuckled, "How's the hangover?"

"Don't remind me of that either," Alec groaned and continued to cuddle into Magnus' side.

Magnus then started to massage Alec's scalp, using magic as went to cure his hangover. He felt Alec's grip on him loosen up a bit and looked down to find his boyfriend tiredly smiling up at him.

"Dating a warlock definitely has it's perks," Alec said cheekily and lightly kissed Magnus, "Oh and thank you for, uh, taking care of me last night. Do I want to know how bad I was?" He asked grimacing.

Magnus laughed, "Oh, not too bad. You're very touchy and lovey."

"What did I do?"

"Well, you danced with me for starters. You went on and on about how incredibly sexy I was and you told almost anyone that would listen that I was your magical boyfriend and that we were in love. It was quite humorous. Then you professed your love for Jace and Izzy. With Jace it got quite emotional, I think he actually cried."

Alec snorted, "Sounds like him."

"Oh and one more thing," Magnus grinned at Alec who stared at him wide eyed knowing he must've said something embarrassing.

"Please tell me I didn't," Alec begged.

"I finally know that nickname you and Izzy have for me," Magnus smirked and Alec hid his blushing face under the blankets.

Alec eventually peaked out from under the covers and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked.

"It's alright Alexander. As your magically magnificent boyfriend, I already know I'm a babe," Magnus winked teasingly at him and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm never drinking again." Alec declared stretching out his long limbs in the bed.

Magnus stretched and sat up as well. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a tray filled with pancakes and coffee was on the bed.

"I figured for your birthday we would stay right here in our pajamas all day. No leaving the loft, for anything."

Alec smiled at Magnus, "Sounds absolutely perfect."

"Oh! I almost forgot, your gift!" Magnus said scrambling out of bed to the closet where he started throwing things around.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Alec called out to him as he began to drink the coffee and drown his pancakes in syrup.

Magnus came back to the bed with a wrapped box, "Shush and open it."

Alec relented, put down his coffee, and took the present. He slowly unwrapped it and found inside the box a set of arrows, the most beautiful arrows he's ever seen. They were in prime condition and almost had a blue glow surrounding them. He looked up at Magnus in shock.

"Where did you get these? I've never seen any like them before." He ran a hand over them and felt a kind of energy on them.

"I didn't get them. I made them." Magnus said shyly, "I, uh, connected them with my magic so it's like we're fighting together when you use them. Kind of like the Alliance rune, but in arrow form."

Alec stared at Magnus with nothing but adoration.

"You are something else, Magnus Bane. Thank you, really. They're wonderful," Alec said and kissed Magnus with all of his love.

"Don't you mean Magnus Babe," Magnus smirked at him.

"You're never going to forget that will you?" Alec groaned.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec again, "Never," he said into the kiss.

"I love you, Magnus." He whispered against his lips.

Magnus smiled, "I love you too, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my little collection of Malec oneshots! Please let me know anything you'd like to see and I'd be more than happy to try to write your ideas into a oneshot! Enjoy :)


	5. Sleepover Party

"Magnus, I really don't understand why we need all of this stuff. It's just our friends." Alec groaned as he navigated his way through streamers hanging from the ceiling of the loft.

"Because, darling, it's all part of the experience!" Magnus called excitedly from where he was in the kitchen putting together the last of the food he had prepared, well really magicked in, for the night.

"I'm not sure I understand what exactly this experience is supposed to be," Alec grumbled as he stepped over the piles of pillows and blankets littering their living room floor.

Alec then finally made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and watched as Magnus was transferring food from take-out containers into bowls and onto plates.

"Couldn't we have just left the food in their containers? Like anyone's going to believe we cooked all of that in the hour it's been since we last saw them," Alec commented with an amused smirk at his boyfriend's franticness.

Magnus turned and glared at Alec, "If you're not going to help, get out of the kitchen."

Alec perked up and put on a fake smile, "So I can leave then? I don't need to participate in this mundane tradition?" Alec then turned to pretend to walk out of the kitchen but Magnus was quick to grab his arm and pull him back.

"Nice try, Alexander, but you're not getting out of this." Magnus preened and kissed Alec on the cheek. "And you're awfully distracting standing there without a shirt."

Alec frowned, "I just don't understand the point of having everyone sleep here. It makes no sense! They all have their own beds. Wouldn't they be much more comfy in them rather than sleeping on our floor after we eat dinner together?"

Magnus chuckled, "Alexander dear, a slumber party is so much more than eating dinner and sleeping. We're going to play games, watch movies, gossip. It's an experience!"

"If I never hear the word experience again it will be too soon," Alec muttered to himself but Magnus caught it.

"What was that?" Magnus mused.

Alec sighed, "Nothing Magnus. I said I am super excited for all of this, uh, quality bonding time. With so many people that I already know." Alec deadpanned and looked extremely bored.

Magnus sent him a wink over his shoulder, "Behave darling. And put a shirt on, the guests will be arriving soon."

"I still don't see why this couldn't be at the Institute where we would all have our own bedrooms at the end of the night," Alec said sprawling out on the couch, talking loudly so Magnus could hear him from the kitchen. He ignored Magnus' request to put on a shirt. He never slept in one, especially not now that he had officially moved into Magnus' loft and made it their loft.

"Because it's doubling as our house warming party," Magnus explained as he walked into the living room with floating plates and bowls of dinner following him. He then took each dish from where it floated in the air and placed it on a different tray throughout the room. When he was done he picked up Alec's legs and sat down next to him.

"And the pajamas are a necessary part of this slumber party?" Alec asked swinging his legs off Magnus' lap and scooting closer to cuddle into Magnus' side.

"Yupp! I almost forgot to change into mine!" Magnus said cheerfully and snapped his fingers changing both his and Alec's clothing.

Alec looked down in shock at his new outfit.

"Magnus! I was already in pajamas!" Alec exclaimed. He had been wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Alexander, we couldn't have you walking around shirtless. Not that I'd mind," Magnus once again winked at Alec causing the Shadowhunter to blush, "Plus, I wanted us to wear cute matching pajamas!" Magnus said excitedly gesturing to his pajamas.

Both Magnus and Alec were wearing footie pajamas. Specifically, they were gray cat pajamas, complete with a tail and a hood that adorned cat ears, a nose and whiskers. Alec was mortified but Magnus found it quite amusing considering his cat eyes.

"I look ridiculous," Alec grumbled pulling off the hood.

Magnus smiled and kissed him lightly to lighten his mood. It had the desired effect.

"You look absolutely adorable my grumpy cat," Magnus said, "plus, now we match Chairman Meow!"

Alec couldn't keep up his "grumpy cat" mood anymore. He laughed at Magnus' excitement and pulled Magnus in for another kiss.

When they parted Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and smiled, "Only you, Magnus Bane, could get me to wear a cat onesie."

Magnus just beamed at Alec and snuggled closer into his Shadowhunter boyfriend's side.

Their moment was interrupted by loud knocks on the door and Izzy screaming.

"We have arrived so make sure you're decent! We're coming in!" She called out before swinging the door open dramatically. Magnus and Alec stood up and walked to greet them.

Izzy walked in and immediately hugged Magnus gushing over his onesie, "Cat onesie! How cute and ironic! I love it!" She squealed and then peaked over his shoulder to see Alec wearing a matching onesie. "Oh look! Now he really is a grumpy cat!" Izzy teased and moved to pull her brother into a hug.

"Gee thanks Izzy," Alec rolled his eyes but hugged his sister anyway.

Alec then surveyed everyone who had arrived and noticed they were all wearing onesie pajamas. He guessed that was Magnus' doing.

Simon was wearing a white storm trooper onesie while Izzy wore the Darth Vader onesie. Clary was wearing a batman onesie that had a yellow cape attached to it and Jace was wearing a superman onesie with a red cape attached to it.

Jace approached his parabatai and leaned in to whisper, "I'm going to kill you later for your boyfriend's insistence on wearing footie pajamas. Clary and Izzy got too excited and made us all wear matching coupley outfits."

Alec looked unamused, "Really Jace? Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

Jace then took a step back and noticed what Alec was wearing for the first time. He took a second to take it in and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, man. Magnus!" Jace called out, "Love the kitty pajamas. You brought the grumpy cat to life," Jace said through laughter patting Alec on the shoulder. Izzy yelled back that she had said the same thing and the siblings took such joy in teasing their older brother for once. Alec just shrugged them off and moved back to the couch claiming it as his space for the night.

Eventually, food started getting passed around, drinks began to flow and everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves. Some reality TV show was playing in the background as all of the couples were chatting happily over it. Magnus and Izzy thought it would be a good idea to see whose boyfriend could paint their significant others nails the best. So, Izzy and Simon were sitting on the floor, along with Jace and Clary.

Alec had sat on the couch and Magnus lay down, placing his head in Alec's lap. He was currently holding a hand up to Alec. Magnus snuck a glance at him and noticed how focused his adorable boyfriend looked, concentrating extremely hard on perfecting Magnus' nails.

"Ah ha, done!" Alec called out cheerfully letting go of Magnus' hand and leaning forward to place a kiss on Magnus' forehead.

Magnus took that as his cue to sit up and examine his nails.

"I must say Alexander, I am impressed. Not an imperfection!" Magnus said inspecting his nails. There really were no imperfections, not a single splash of the royal blue (to match his Alexander's eyes) nail polish was out of line.

Alec smirked at Magnus, "That's what happens when you have a younger sister."

Izzy overheard that and snapped her head in their direction, "Not fair! I completely forgot I used to force you to paint my nails. You should be disqualified." Izzy pouted looking down at her own nails. Simon had really tried hard but was not a natural at nail painting whatsoever. Her nails were a mess.

"Looks like Sheldon isn't so talented at nail polish then?" Magnus asked amused.

Simon flushed, "Well, no. My sister never made me paint her nails. Sorry, Iz. I tried."

Izzy rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "You're lucky you're so cute. Plus, I bet you did better than Jace."

Clary then turned to smile at them all and held up her newly polished fingers, "Actually, Jace didn't do so horrible."

Magnus and Izzy gasped and moved closer to inspect her nails. It became obvious then that Simon was the worst at painting nails. Jace had simply smirked and said he was a man of many talents earning eye rolls and groans all around.

They all then settled down and got comfy to actually watch a movie. Magnus had shut the lights off and everyone snuggled closer to their partner.

Alec and Magnus had taken the couch again because it was their home after all. Alec was cuddled up into the warlock's side while Magnus played with his hair.

"You were right, Magnus. I actually had a lot of fun tonight." Alec said feeling very content.

"I knew you would Alexander," Magnus said smiling down at his beautiful boyfriend. Those blue eyes were looking at him with such love and affection he felt his entire being warm up.

"We should do something with your friends too. Catarina, Raphael, Tessa. I'd love to get to know them better," Alec commented.

Magnus' smile widened, "You really mean that?"

Alec furrowed his brows, "Of course, why wouldn't I? They're your friends. I want to get to know the important people in your life Magnus. You went out of your way to host a slumber party for my siblings and friends. I want to know everything about you and that includes the people you love and trust most."

Magnus could feel tears building in his eyes. No one had ever genuinely care about him and only him in his life. He knew that Alexander Lightwood would be his greatest and only love for all of his life. He leaned down and kissed Alec with all the love and passion he could muster up. "You have no idea how much that means to me Alexander, I love you." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Magnus. I always will," Alec whispered back and smiled into their kiss.

They were interrupted by popcorn being thrown at them.

"Alright, lovebirds we get it! You love each other. Now quit being adorable and watch the movie." Izzy teased from where she sat with Simon.

Alec and Magnus both laughed before turning their attention back to the movie. They had become entangled in each other's arms on the couch and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Malec Takes a Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Disclaimer I obviously don't own Shadowhunters or Disney

Alec sat on the couch of the loft. He had moved in with Magnus about a year ago and life couldn't get any better. He absolutely loved Magnus and living with him had been quite the adventure because there was never a dull moment when it came to living with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec had walked in on his fair share of awkward situations but decided it was better to not question it and simply hide in the bedroom until Magnus was finished with his warlock business.

Right now, he had somehow managed to get the entire day off of Shadowhunting so he curled up on the sofa with a good book and a nice cup of tea. He had no idea where Magnus was at the moment but figured he would show up eventually. Turned out, his quiet, relaxing vision for the day was about to be completely thrown out the window.

"Alexander!" Magnus' sing-song voice rang out through the loft.

"Hi Magnus," Alec called back, not moving from his comfy spot on the couch.

Magnus came bursting into the room, a ball of energy and excitement. Alec could immediately sense his presence in the room and looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

"What's got you all energized?" Alec asked with a teasing smirk.

"I'm glad you asked. We have plans today," Magnus exclaimed.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "You mean beyond just relaxing here and doing exactly what I'm doing right now?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Yes, darling. Now get your cute butt up. I'm taking you out."

"Magnuussss," Alec whined, "I'm so comfy. I've got my book, tea, and a fuzzy blanket."

"That's great, but come on Alexander, we need to get going!" Magnus said coming over to Alec and grabbing his arm, pulling him up.

"Is it worth trying to resist?" Alec asked begrudgingly.

"Nope," Magnus said, popping the p.

Alec sighed and stood up. He then pulled Magnus into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"You're lucky you're so adorable when you're excited about a plan. But, fine. I will give up my lazy day. This better be good Magnus."

Magnus smiled lovingly at his boyfriend with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "Oh it will be! Ready?"

Alec pulled away from the embrace and frowned down at his outfit that was just his pajama pants, "Uh, no? I'm not wearing anything but pajama pants."

"No worries, I will snap you up a new outfit. It's part of the plan when we get there," Magnus said as he quickly conjured up a portal, then extended a hand to Alec, "Come on, love."

Alec hesitantly walked forward and grabbed Magnus' hand, "I trust you."

MALECMALECMALECMALECMALEC

The couple stepped out of the portal and Alec immediately knew they were somewhere crowded. That was odd, Magnus knew he hated crowds, especially on his day off.

"Magnus, where are we?" Alec asked and turned around to find Magnus standing beside him in a new outfit grinning widely.

Magnus was wearing a shirt with a finger pointing to the side. Underneath the hand, was the word "mine" and he wore tight black jeans with comfortable looking boots. His hair was spiked up with a sprinkling of red glitter in it. On top of that, he wore a pair of mickey ears.

Alec then looked down at his outfit and noticed that he was wearing a shirt that matched Magnus' shirt and a pair of his favorite black and gray joggers and running shoes. He felt something plop onto his head and took it off to see that it was a baseball cap with mickey mouse on it.

"Why are we wearing matching shirts?" Alec asked, extremely confused as to what was happening.

Magnus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I seriously don't understand Magnus," Alec said rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Alexander, turn around and take a look at where we are," Magnus said moving next to Alec and wrapping an arm around his waist to stand next to him.

Alec turned around and his eyes immediately widened, "Uh babe?" he muttered.

Magnus tightened his grip around his waist and moved in closer with a smile, "Yes, love?"

"Did you, are we, is this?" Alec tried to ask but couldn't get over the surprise.

"Are we what?" Magnus teased.

Alec turned and looked at Magnus, "You took us to Disney World? As in we are currently in Florida?"

Magnus nodded enthusiastically and kissed Alec on the cheek, "Yes we are! I know you've never been because of being a Shadowhunter and all of that, but it's one of my favorite places to occasionally escape to and I wanted to share it with you," Magnus said starting to get worried he had upset Alec, "but if it's too many people, or you don't like it, we can always…"

Alec cut Magnus off with a kiss that Magnus immediately responded to, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"I'm happy you wanted to share this with me. I'll get over the crowds, don't worry." Alec smiled at him, "Plus after being forced into watching all the movies with you I might as well see what this place is all about hm? Izzy is going to be so jealous! She's always wanted to go."

Magnus beamed and grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him forward to the security lines. He started talking really fast about how he had all these plans for the day. Where and what they would eat, how they would see all 4 parks in 1 day. Alec simply let Magnus keep talking because he loved the way Magnus' eyes lit up when he got excited about something else he wanted to show him. Secretly, Alec was just as excited and felt like a little kid again.

So, they began their day in Epcot, walking around the World Showcase, eating a lot of snacks from the different venues offered at the different countries. Magnus pointed out what was inaccurate about each country and got especially heated when he found something wrong in the United Kingdom pavilion saying it was a disgrace to Tessa, Ragnor, Will and Jem. Alec had to grab his arm and drag him away from getting into an argument with a poor cast member who was just doing their job.

From there, they went to Animal Kingdom rode all the rides and saw the animals on the safari, and then Hollywood Studios. There was only one incident in which someone snuck up behind Alec, causing him to think there was a demon attack and he reached for a weapon but Magnus had stopped him immediately, grabbing his hand explaining that there were wards against demons at Disney. Magnus absolutely loved Hollywood Studios and insisted on waiting on line for the most popular ride: Rockin' Roller Coaster.

"Hey Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus asked as they were waiting on a long line.

"Can't you just, I don't know," Alec said and started to flourish his arms around.

Magnus burst out laughing causing Alec to scowl at him.

"I'm serious Magnus. Can't you like use magic to let us skip this line? It said it was a 2 hour wait! I'm tired of standing here for so long. And also, it looks weird when you aren't standing on the right side with the mickey hand pointing at me. Why did you want us to match anyways?" Alec asked with a huff.

"Alexander, it's part of the experience! We are waiting because it's what mundanes do,"

Alec interrupted, "Yes, but neither you nor I are mundane. Soooo,"

Magnus cut him off, "So we will still wait. And the matching shirts are cute. Plus, I put a glamour on them so it always looks like we are on the right side." Magnus said with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Of course, you glamour the shirts but can't make the line move faster."

"Someone's being extra grumpy," Magnus teased poking Alec in the side.

"Yes, yes I am." Alec huffed and crossed his arms.

Magnus stood directly in front of him and uncrossed his arms so that he could settle in between them. Alec sighed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. He leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just tired of some of the looks people have been giving us while we've been on line. It's like they've never seen a gay couple before. I knew I should've glamoured my runes because people stare at those too," Alec mumbled into Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus felt his breath catch. He had noticed the looks too and was hoping that Alec hadn't but apparently he was wrong.

"Alexander, look at me please," Magnus said and gently lifted Alec's eyes to look at him, "if you're feeling uncomfortable or anything we can go. I'm so sorry, I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Alec looked panicked, "Magnus, no! I don't want to leave. Shoot, I realize that came out wrong. I'm not upset. Just venting to you. I promise I'm having a really amazing day. Even if you did force my into wearing a matching shirt."

Magnus smiled, "At least it wasn't glittery."

Alec smiled at that, "Thank the angel for that. I love you Magnus."

"I love you too, Alexander. Shall I use my magic now to get us to the front? We still have my favorite park left!"

"Yes, please." Alec said and Magnus snapped his fingers expediting their wait process.

After finishing at Hollywood Studios, Magnus portaled them into Magic Kingdom, directly on Main Street.

"Magnus! What if someone saw us? You can't portal around so many mundanes!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and flicked a hand, "Mundanes don't notice anything. Plus I glamoured us so that we can't get anymore looks. Though, I do want a picture so I'm going to lift the glamour for a few minutes while we get our cute pictures in front of the castle."

"Castle?" Alec asked perplexed.

"Look behind you," Magnus said grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders and spinning him. He watched as Alec's eyes widened in awe and amazement. He saw the smallest of smiles creeping onto his face. Alec was letting go and completely relaxing. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front where a photographer was taking pictures for people.

The two spent a few minutes taking so many pictures. They took normal ones but then Magnus insisted on the cheesy couple pictures and after a few minutes, he managed to get Alec to cooperate and both of their phones were now filled with a hilarious mixture of cute and cheesy pictures. They then made their way around the park, taking the time to ride everything. Alec particularly loved Space Mountain and was very upset after the Buzz Lightyear game.

"I don't get it, I have perfect aim. Why didn't I get the highest score? Were you cheating?" he asked Magnus accusingly.

Magnus put a hand to his chest in fake horror, "Me cheat? Darling, I would never use magic to potentially beat my Shadowhunter boyfriend at a game for once in my life!"

Alec rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Not fair, babe."

"How about I buy you a mickey ice cream bar to make up for it?" Magnus said kissing his cheek.

Alec decided to play up his annoyance, "I don't know. Ice cream may not be enough. You may have to throw in a churro and promise to train with me this week."

"Deal," Magnus said, "You know I always love how sweaty a good training session leaves us," Magnus winked and left his blushing boyfriend to scramble after him.

They spent most of their time in Magic Kingdom because it had so much to do. It was nighttime now and people were gathering around the castle. Magnus had cast a glamour over them again because he knew the crowds made Alec a bit uncomfortable and honestly, Magnus wanted to be able to enjoy the nighttime shows with only his boyfriend.

"What do we do now?" Alec asked.

Magnus stood behind him, leaning against a railing and wrapped his arms around his stomach and put his head on his shoulder. Alec immediately leaned backwards into the touch and turned his head to sweetly kiss Magnus.

"Now, we watch the fireworks," Magnus said and pressed another gentle kiss to Alec's lips.

They parted as soon as the music started and Magnus watched as his boyfriends face lit up with a childlike wonder and joy. It was the cutest thing and his heart melted, knowing he had made that happen for him today. He sneakily took a picture with his phone to cherish the memory. There was no one he would rather have here in his arms, watching the Disney World firework show with.

Alec turned to Magnus in the middle of the show and beamed, "I love you so much Magnus. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

"Thank you Alexander for showing pure, true love. I love you so much too." Magnus smiled back with tears in his eyes because the moment could not have been more perfect. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the rest of the fireworks.

Once they were over, they stayed until the park closed and everyone had cleared out.

"Are we allowed to be here after park closing?" Alec asked skeptically as he and Magnus walked hand in hand down Main Street.

Magnus shrugged, "Probably not, but then again, who would argue with the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his dashing Shadowhunter boyfriend?"

Alec fondly rolled his eyes but took out his phone, "Take one last picture?" Alec asked sheepishly.

Magnus nodded and watched as Alec held out the phone and took a selfie of him kissing Magnus' cheek in front of the castle. Magnus cooed and called Alec adorable causing the Shadowhunter to grumble.

They then portaled back to their loft in Brooklyn and quickly changed into pajamas. Magnus had purchased Alec a t-shirt with the dwarf Grumpy on it and Alec had gotten Magnus one with the Genie on it. They made sure to put those on for bed that night.

Once they were lying in bed, Alec cuddled up close into Magnus' side.

"Thank you for a perfect day, Magnus. I had an amazing time. It really was magical."

Magnus placed a soft kiss into Alec's hair, "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what you're thinking or want to see :)


	7. Magnus' Birthday

Magnus Bane was curled up in bed, completely exhausted. The past few weeks had been absolute mayhem for both he and Alec. Between Magnus' duties as High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec's responsibilities as Head of the New York Institute, it was impossible for them to catch a break. They hadn't been on an actual date in at least 3 weeks and only really saw each other at night, when both were worn out from their days of dealing with demons and annoying clients.

Groaning at his alarm, Magnus rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head expecting the other half of the bed to be empty but he was pleasantly surprised to be met with a warm body.

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus and pulled him closer into his side. He rubbed circles into the warlock's back.

"Morning, Magnus," Alec said pressing a light kiss into Magnus' hair.

All Alec got in response was a mumbled morning earning a chuckle from the Shadowhunter.

Magnus picked his head up and glared at Alec, who seemed far too awake.

"How did I fall in love with a morning person?" his hair was uncharacteristically messy from sleep and his face was clean of make-up.

Alec kissed Magnus fully on the mouth, earning a satisfied moan from Magnus.

"Right, because you are absolutely the cutest," Magnus hummed and leaned forward to peck Alec's lips before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head letting out another yawn.

"Cutest? Really?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow, "I kill demons for a living and you insist on calling me cute?"

Magnus shrugged and turned to face Alec fully, "Would you prefer sweetpea? Pumpkin? Cupcake? Muffin?"

Alec looked horrified, "Please no. And why are they all foods?"

Magnus laughed and leaned into Alec's side, "Fine, I'll add those to the list of adorable but rejected pet names for my dear Alexander." Magnus paused a moment, relishing in the rare quiet moment.

Alec sighed knowing he was going to have to break the moment, but he knew that what he had planned would definitely make up for all the time they've been spending apart. He only hoped that Magnus would be willing to go along with what he has planned for their night.

"I'm sorry Magnus but I have to get going. The Institute calls," Alec said tightening his grip around his boyfriend. He had missed getting to spend uninterrupted time with Magnus the past few weeks.

Magnus whined and latched onto Alec, wrapping his legs and arms completely around him like a koala bear would. He missed his boyfriend terribly the last few weeks and he "forgot" to mention to Alec that today was his birthday and it tended to make him a little more clingy and reluctant to work. He used to love celebrating his birthday, but now it only served as a reminder that he would one day lose Alec, unless they found a solution to their immortality issue.

"Do you have to go?" Magnus pouted.

"Unfortunately, yeah. But I promise I will be back as soon as possible, okay?" Alec asked leaning in close to Magnus.

Magnus sighed dramatically, "Okay. Whatever will I do without my love around?" He sighed again for good measure.

Alec fondly rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll find something. Don't you have clients?"

"Only one today, thankfully."

Alec kissed Magnus and then got out of bed walking towards their bathroom to get ready for the day. Magnus rolled over in bed, taking up all the space while Alec got ready. They kept a light conversation going as Alec was dressing himself and getting everything together. Once he had everything, he kissed Magnus once more and grabbed his bow and arrow.

"See you later, Mags. Love you!"

"Love you too, Alexander. Be careful, darling and come home in one piece." Magnus called as Alec stepped through the portal Magnus conjured up for him into his Institute room.

When Alec stepped through the portal into the Institute, he found Izzy waiting for him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello big brother!"

"Hi Iz," Alec said and hugged her briefly.

"Sooooo," Izzy said grinning at him.

Alec raised an unamused eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you ready for tonight? Have you told Magnus yet what you have planned for the following week?" she excitedly grabbing onto his arm as they walked to the control center.

"No, it's meant to be a surprise," Alec explained, grabbing a tablet as they walked to check for any demon activity that needed attending to.

"But how are you going to pull it off? Don't you need a portal?" Izzy pressed on, determined to get all of the answers on her brothers surprise for Magnus, "And also, why the surprise? Is it a special occasion?"

Alec debated whether or not he should mention it was Magnus' birthday. There had to be a reason no one knew about except for Magnus' immortal friends so Alec settled for shrugging.

"We haven't spent much time together, I thought it would be nice."

Izzy cooed, "Look at you big brother! You've turned into such a big softie."

Alec blushed and chose not to answer. Instead, he immediately got to work, delegating tasks and making sure everything was running smoothly at the Institute. After that was all settled, he went to find Jace in his room.

When he got to the door, Alec knocked knowing his parabatai was in there but not knowing if he was with Clary, "Jace?"

"You can come in Alec," Jace yelled through the door and Alec rolled his eyes as he walked in and saw his brother simply on his bed doing nothing.

"I need you to watch over the Institute this week," Alec said.

Jace sat up and regarded his brother, "Sure. Why?"

"Magnus and I are going on a vacation, it's a surprise for him, so please do this for me Jace?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, sure. You two deserve a break. I'll call if anything important or urgent comes up. The Institute is in good hands with me." Jace smirked arrogantly.

Alec regarded Jace skeptically, "On second thought, maybe I should've called Lydia in."

Jace threw a pillow at Alec's head, "That's not funny and you know it! I'm very capable of handling the Institute for a week. Now go, be gone!"

Alec turned to leave, shaking his head fondly at his parabatai.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jace called out.

Alec raised an unamused eyebrow at Jace knowing full well all that Jace has done in his life.

Jace laughed and wink, "Enjoy the alone time, man. Be safe and use protection"

"You're ridiculous but thanks, Jace." Alec said and left, making his way back home to the loft.

When Alec got home, he found Magnus asleep on the couch with a book open in his hands. He smiled at the sight and quietly snuck into their bedroom to make a quick call to Catarina to make sure everything was set up. He then changed into something a little more comfortable, took his other gift for Magnus out of his dresser drawer and made his way back into the living room to wake up his boyfriend.

Alec crouched down besides Magnus and took the book out of his hands, he then smoothed back his hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, watching as Magnus' eyes fluttered open.

"Alexander!" Magnus said, suddenly wide awake. He surged forward and kissed him passionately.

Alec chuckled when they pulled apart, "How was your day?"

Magnus sighed, "Boring. My only client was a pain in the butt so I decided to relax by reading but I guess I dozed off. How was yours darling? Any demon injuries that need healing?"

"I didn't go hunting today. I told you it would be a quick day, I wanted to be home with you as soon as possible," Alec said blushing and looking nervous.

Magnus reached out a hand and caressed his cheek, "What's the matter darling? You look nervous?"

Alec sat besides Magnus and pulled the gift out from behind his back. Magnus eyed it suspiciously.

"What's that?" Magnus asked pointing at the box in Alec's hand that looked awfully like a ring box. Alec noticed that it probably looked like an engagement and immediately began to ramble.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even think that this would look like a proposal. I promise it's not. I mean not that I don't want to marry, I do, but one day, we have been together only about a year, and of course I love you and know that you're it for me and no one else will ever come close to you in my eyes, but I,"

"Alexander, love, breath. I feel the exact same way. One day, but not today. Now relax and tell me what you got there," Magnus said wrapping an arm around Alec's waist.

Alec blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Right, sorry. Don't be mad, but I was talking to Raphael the other day and he may have let it slip that today is your real birthday."

Magnus immediately tensed but Alec pushed forward, "Magnus, he didn't mean to. Don't be mad at him, if anything be mad at me for getting it out of him. But, I just wanted to do something special for you Magnus because you're always doing for others and you deserve the world and to be taken care of and I'm going to try my damn best to make sure I give it to you and make sure that you feel so very loved because you are incredible. So, this is only part one of your gift. Here," Alec said and handed it to a watery eyed Magnus.

Looking down at the box, Magnus slowly opened it and gasped when he saw the beautiful ring sitting inside. It was an arrow with gold gems scattered throughout it and there was one that was shaped like cat eyes. It was a perfect combination of the two of them. He looked up at Alec with tears in his eyes as he slipped it onto his pointer finger, making sure to continue to leave his ring finger open for when their engagement finally came, though Magnus swore he would get down on a knee first.

"Alexander, it's beautiful. Thank you," Magnus leaned in and kissed him with a kiss full of love.

"You're welcome, Magnus. I asked Catarina to do some sort of spell on it so that it's like my arrows and you'll always have a piece of me with you to draw on my strength. Together, we shrunk down one of the arrows you made for me to make this." Alec said shyly.

"It's perfect, like you." Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec, who continued to surprise him everyday.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hands and pulled him into a standing positon, "Now, for part 2."

Magnus followed Alec as he led them into their bedroom.

"Alexander, you know I will never complain about you taking me to bed but,"

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed extremely flustered and blushed.

"I'm teasing, darling. I love that you still get so flustered with my flirting." Magnus said with a grin as Alec rolled his eyes and grumbled about hating his blush.

"Right, well, here we are," Alec said and turned them so Magnus could see the glowing portal in their room.

"Is that a portal?"

"Yes."

"And you put it there?"

"Well, I had help obviously."

"Obviously."

They stood in a silence before Magnus turned to Alec, "Are we going somewhere?"

Alec looked down and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Since it's been hectic lately and we haven't had time for us and it's your birthday I wanted us to, uh, go on a vacation for a week. I checked your calendar, sorry for snooping, but I knew the clients you had appointments with so I reached out, explained to them I wanted to surprise you, don't worry I didn't mention it was your birthday because I figured you didn't like people knowing, and I got them to reschedule. I left Jace in charge at the Institute and though I may regret that later, I knew this could work. Is that okay with you?"

Magnus stared at Alec with tears in his eyes again, except this time, he let them fall.

Alec mistook them for Magnus being upset and immediately wiped them away, "I'm sorry! You hate it, I shouldn't have snooped and done that without your permission. We don't have to go, I can call Cat to close the portal."

Magnus put a finger on Alec's lips, "I'm not upset or mad at all Alexander. I'm just emotional and happy because no one in all my years of living has ever cared so much for me to do stuff for me or to get me gifts simply because they loved me. You amaze me everyday and I will never stop wondering what I did to deserve you. I didn't tell you about my birthday because it reminds me of my immortality and that I always leave my loved ones and I can't bear to think of losing you, Alexander. I know we've talked about immortality and that we said we'd revisit in a couple years and I promise we will because you are my everything darling. I love you so much. Thank you for being you." Magnus completed his little speech with a searing kiss that left them breathless.

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus then smiled brightly and turned to the portal, "So then, where are we disappearing to?"

Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus' hand pulling him towards the portal, grabbing a suitcase he left by it.

"I remember you talking about some island you own and figured that would be the perfect get away. We can be away from this cold New York December weather and we can enjoy time of just us."

"That sounds perfect! Come on, I can't wait to show around. There's so much we can do to relax. This island had to be my best investment."

Alec chuckled at Magnus' enthusiasm, "Alright, then. Let's go! Oh and remind me to send Cat a thank you for all her help with this."

Magnus flicked his wrist and blue sparks emitted from his hand, "Done! I sent her a beautiful gift basket filled with lots of goodies she loves." Magnus then pulled Alec through the portal and they were standing on the porch of a villa over looking the ocean. The sight was breathtaking.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Magnus."

"Thank you my love. Best birthday ever, Alexander." Magnus smiled and the two let out a breath of relief knowing they had a week at this beautiful island with no interruptions.


End file.
